Indigo: Somnolence
by Keax
Summary: [yaoi, one shot, RuHana] The Shohoku Basketball Team grieves the loss of an important person, and a fox consoles a redhead. Inspired by SUGIZO's Rest in Peace & Fly Away. For Tina Caps and KanonA, with thanks.


**INDIGO: SOMNOLENCE**

For **Tina Caps** & **KanonA**, for reviewing _Tangerine: Sky_

* * *

The gym of Shohoku High School was filled with an unnatural silence that echoed deafeningly within. Presently, one could hear a hesitant rhythm of a lone basketball being dribbled on the court, the soft swish of the net as the orange ball was tossed calculatedly through the metal ring, and the eventual squeak of shoes hitting the polished floor. The shadowy environment was shattered as one of the gym doors slid open – light was promptly ushered through the exposed doorway.

He stepped cautiously into the lifeless place, eyes fixated on the tall, unmoving figure before him. Those eyes concealed a curious mixture of empathy, woe and impatience, as he muttered monotonously, "… do'aho." The usually garrulous and exuberant redhead let loose a guttural laugh as he turned, "What are you doing, kitsune? You aren't supposed to be here."

Rukawa glowered ironically at the scowl etched across Sakuragi's features, and the dejection marring the dark chocolate depths that were his beautiful eyes. "I don't feel like going anywhere."

"You know, this isn't really the right occasion for you to plead social awkwardness or what not, and hide behind your fucking façade of indifference, kitsune." Sakuragi snapped agitatedly at his longtime rival, as he picked up the momentarily disused ball. "Who's the one hiding?" was Rukawa's calm reply. "…" Sakuragi folded up the sleeves of his white collared shirt to cover up his unease. An unexpected smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he asked teasingly, "One-on-one, kitsune?"

* * *

The fairly large gathering of people in the courtyard of a distinguished-looking house was accompanied by classic melancholy and funereal inertia. The atmosphere was understandingly somber as they paid their last respects to this significant character on the stage of Kanagawa high-school basketball. The absence of fiery red and icy blue was jarringly obvious, but no one offered any comment.

The shuttered expression on Mitsui's face, the defeated slump of Miyagi's shoulders, the tears that swirled in Ayako's eyes, the helplessness Kogure was experiencing as he stood beside Mitsui, and the regret Akagi withheld spoke volumes of the changes and what the Shohoku basketball was being put through. Nodding half-consciously at vaguely familiar visages through their confused mist of sadness, they accepted the condolences of the Kainan, Shoyo and Ryonan team members.

* * *

Rukawa had accepted the challenge, and after a period of heated playing, Sakuragi stared blankly at him as the fox came over towards him. "You couldn't do anything to help it." Rukawa reassured, a hand outstretched to caress Sakuragi's cheek lovingly. Sakuragi's strong fingers interwove with his slender ones as he gave in and embraced his fox tightly, crushing the lithe form towards his own solid body. "It isn't your fault at all, Hana." Rukawa's cool lips kissed Sakuragi's neck gently, as he smiled uncharacteristically. Then again, it would come as no surprise to anyone that the only one that the stoic individual would smile for, is his beloved redhead.

"I know that, honestly. But." The wistful tone of Sakuragi's speech was laced with contrition as he returned the kiss feverishly, "It is going to be so different without …" His voice caught at this point, as he leaned further into the warm arms of his lover around him, relishing their close proximity and the love he knew was flickering in those eyes of the possible color of a cloudless sky.

"It's time to go, Hana." Rukawa murmured as he indicated towards the exit. Sakuragi nodded stiffly, before they strode together, hands clasped, into the early summer sunshine.

* * *

The wind swept the streets serenely and quietly. Somewhere, in someone's hands, an obscure article in the day's morning papers would scream –

_Kaede Rukawa (16), a talented and promising high-school basketball star with prospects of a triumphant career at national level or overseas, passed away yesterday due to complications that arose after an unsuccessful heart operation. He was a member of the Shohoku High School basketball team of the Kanagawa district, and is the only son of famous entrepreneur, Naohi Rukawa. _

* * *

The sky was a gorgeous azure, as Sakuragi finally released his grasp on his love. Breathlessly, he took in the glossy black hair, the fair flawless skin and graceful body of Rukawa, … and those indigo eyes that always made him feel like he was spiraling towards Kingdom Come, especially when they smoldered with the inner fire of this ice-blue fox. He would always remember them glittering with desire or passion, lighting up with wicked lust and promises of delirious decadence, or flashing simple contentment.

"I guess it's goodbye." Sakuragi stated composedly, having no tears left. The precious small smile that he knew was only for him lingered as the image of his lover faded slowly into mere dust. And like a cruel gunshot, Sakuragi was slammed fiercely back into reality, as his surroundings swam into focus. Indigo fox-esque eyes flickered before him for one last time, before sooty long lashes lowered to extinguish their light. He dazedly gazed around him, taking in the sight of being on the vacant street just outside the school in the soothing light of the morning.

Abruptly, a dark blue butterfly appeared, mysteriously fluttering a distance away from the redhead, as if reluctant to depart. It could have been the wind - he thought he heard a familiar low voice whisper, "I love you, Hana." And Hanamichi Sakuragi chuckled lightly, his silky red hair catching the rays of the sun.

"Rest in peace and fly away, … Kaede."


End file.
